hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 WMHB Atlantic Hurricane Season (RyzonXi)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a fairly hyperactive season, the season officially started on June 1, 2019, and end on November 30, 2019, dates which by convention limit the period of each year when tropical cyclones tend to form in the Atlantic Ocean basin. The first storm of the season, Andrea, formed on May 16, and the last storm of this season, Tanya, dissipated on December 16. Note: The storm will be the same, only that the strength and track are changed, and storm description will be under construction. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2019 till:18/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:06/06/2019 till:09/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:11/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:27/07/2019 till:28/07/2019 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:02/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:17/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Dorian (C5)" from:07/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:19/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:26/09/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Gabrielle (C3)" barset:break from:30/09/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Humberto (C4)" from:04/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:10/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Jerry (C5)" from:14/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Karen (C1)" from:21/10/2019 till:06/11/2019 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo (C5)" from:24/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TD text:"Fifth (TD)" from:28/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:08/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:TS text:"Melissa (TS)" from:10/11/2019 till:18/11/2019 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" barset:break from:12/11/2019 till:17/11/2019 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:15/11/2019 till:21/11/2019 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:18/11/2019 till:26/11/2019 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:27/11/2019 till:07/12/2019 color:TS text:"Sebastien (TS)" from:09/12/2019 till:16/12/2019 color:C1 text:"Tanya (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea Hurricane Barry Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Depression Fifth Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Tropical Storm Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. he names not retired or not used from this list will be used again in the 2025. This was the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Retirement On March 21, 2020, at the 42st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dorian and Imelda from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damages they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Diego and Isadora, respectively, for the 2025 season. Storm effects ¡¡¡UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! YOU CAN ADD THE TABLE!!! This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:WMHB Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons